Due to being thin in thickness, light in weight, easy to carry, and having lower radiation compared with the CRT display, the demand for the liquid crystal display panels (LCD Panel) has been rapidly increased in recent years. With the LCD manufacturing development, the backlight module has moved further toward the concepts of having a thin shape, a high brightness and reducing the cost.
Please refer to FIG. 9, which is a schematic view of a conventional backlight module. As shown in FIG. 9, the conventional backlight module 40 comprises a back bezel 400′, a reflector 110′, a light guide plate 120′ and multiple films 130′. The light guide plate 120′ is located in the back bezel 400′, and the multiple films 130′ are flat and stacked up on the light guide plate 120. Positioning portions 133′, located on one edge of the multiple films 130′, have a through hole 134′, respectively. The multiple films 130′ are fastened to the back bezel 400′ by a pin 410′ of the back bezel 400′ penetrating through each of the through holes 134′. However, thermal expansion space, formed between the multiple films 130′ and the back bezel 400′, needs to be reserved to prevent the multiple films 130′ from being pressed, which leads to warping, waving or shifting. Therefore, the mura defect may be generated. Additionally, the back bezel 400′ needs to include space S to accommodate the positioning portions 133′ so that the width of the bezel may not be reduced to meet the demand for a narrow bezel in current backlight modules.
Therefore, a display module needs to be provided to solve the problem that the width of the bezel may not be reduced due to the positioning structure of the films as well as to enhance the displaying quality.